Rimahiko Fanfic : Valentine, Fall in love
by Arie-chan
Summary: Seiyo middle school holding A ball RIMAHIKO!  sorry bad at summary just read it! my first fanfic !  Chapter's 2 Done!
1. Chapter 1

**Arie-chan :Hi... this is my first story... sorry if it's bad... here it goes..**

**DISCLAIMER :I NEVER EVER WILL OWN SHUGO CHARA!( If i do rima and nagihiko will be the main character tee hee!)**

**Rima's POV**

" And that's it for today's meeting..."Tadase said. Huff! FINALLY! i've been bored for who knows how long! that tadagay just keep on talking like there's no tommorow... h yeah... speaking of tommorow.. it's valentine .. well i guess it's another ball without pertner... E very valentine days Seiyo Midle school always hold a ball...well it's not like there's no one who ask me... my fan boy already asking me since last week! and am i so glad the ball is tommorow wich mean my fan boys are'nt going to crowd me everyday when i'm arrived at school...

"Rima chan.." called a voice. i look up and relize that that cross dresser the only one left.. and wich i mean cross dresser is that purple head, fujisaki nagihiko. he so annoy me."Rima-chan..." he called again. " what's it purple head?" i ask coldly. "ehm... are you going to stay here all day?" ask him.i huriedly stand up and rush out,

"Rima-chiii!" i heard yaya's voice when i step out of the school gate. " rima-chi do you know how to make chocolate?" ask her. " no... why should i know?" ask me back. " yaya want to make chocolate for kairi but don't know how! " said her. Yaya and kairi had been going out for 2 weeks now... and kuukai and utau has gone out for 1 month. "who do you give chocolate to rima-chi?" ask her. " don't know.. i going alone again this year.." i said, " huh ? i think you're going with Nagi.." she said confused. "why should i go with him i better be go with a monkey than with him!" i said . " ah! yaya... rima..." i looked backward and see utau. "utau -chan? what are you doing here?" ask yaya. " searching for kuukai utau?" I asked. she blushed. "NO! i was searching for amu or any of you guys... do you know how to make chocolate?" ask her. "gah! what's with all this chocolate!"I shouted. " eh? you too utau chan?" yaya ask back. " hey! let's made one together!" said Utau. " 3 Utau..." Corrected yaya. "eh? why 3?" ask me. "cause Rima -chi going to give it to nagi!" Said yaya demanded. "EHH?" I shouted. " hei that's a great idea... " utau agreed. " i don't like him alright!" I shout. " than why are you blush?" Utau ask, i relized that y cheek's warm. _do.. do i like that crossdresser? well... he kind of nice.. and.. he's hot too..WAIT! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I THINGKING OF?cursed that purple head... but i think giving one chocolate will not hurt... _i thought. " alright then.." i said,

**At Utau's house,**

"right! let's start... erm...3 eggs..200 grams powdered sugar...100 grams chopped walnuts.. 1 bag of gelatin candies... and..2 tbs cocoa powder..." Utau read out loud. we started makin the Chocolate... utau the most who done It. because i'm not allowed to touch the stove.. and yaya continue to lick the chocolate. TINGTONG! the bell rang. " utau? shouldn't you Open the door?" I ask. " nope.. that must be nii- san he has the key to come in. " OY! UTAU! I KNOW YOUR INSIDE.. OPEN UP WILL YA.. IT'S ME NOT IKUTO!" kuukai voice heard from outside. " kuu- " yaya almost shout but utau huriedly covered her face. " ssh! i can't let him inside.. the chocolate suppose to be a secret.." she whispered. yaya nodded. utau let go of her mouth. " but he already know your inside!" I whispered. " Utau-chan.. please open the door.." this tie Nagi's voice. "wha.. what is he doing here?" I whispered. i failed to not blush."shh! just stay quiet." Utau whispered. "utau.. lets just clean ourself and lock the kitchen said that amu and ikuto using it!"I whisper. " what?" suddenly Ikuto was on the Window.I almost scream. " why don't you open the door for your Kuukai utau?" He ask. " NII SAN! Go there and say i'm not here okay! hurry! and i'll give you a Catnip!" Utau Push ikuto outside the kitchen. after a while Ikuto come back. " where's my catnip?" he ask. " i'll buy it later.. i'm busy here!" she said and than one more time push him out of the door,

**1 Hour later.**

finally we manage to make 3 chocolate. I and yaya huriedly home since it's late. when I arrived home my Parent's were Fighting. I sighed and go upstair. when I thrown myself at my bed I relize HAVEN'T BUY A DRESS FOR GOD SAKE! oh no! what should i do.. it's already 6 pm. i'll Call Utau if she can help me.

"Yes? utau speaking.." She said on the telephone. "Utau! can you help me I totaly forgot to buy a dress for tommorow Ball!" I said in urgent. " well.. the Mall open up until mid night... i think We still can go there... Ikuto at amu's anyway. can you meet me At the mall i'll help you out!" she said cheerfully. she likes to shoping anyway. "Sure, i can sneak out." I said. " Okay then rima.. meet me at the mall in 30 minutes kay?" she said. "yep!" I answer than Hung up.

**30 minute later Outside the mall**

" Sorry for the wait utau.." I said. " No problem!" She said cheerfully than we go in the mall and go throuugh store by store. " How bout' this one?" she ask. pointing at a white dress with lace at the 2 lace at the bottom. the arm have lace too. the collar was a little down form shoulder. and there's a black ribbon on the bottom of the chest. " too many lace.." rima Says. her gaze than fall into a dress. the colour is white,the arm only 2 string on the left and there's a white cloth that tied in bottom of the chest with a bross stuck in the center. "Utau! what about this?" she ask. " It look perfect! c'mon let's buy it and then search for the shoes and accesories."utau commanded. after paying the dress they go to a shoe store and find a perfect match for it ( i can't describe it look up at my profile.) after paying the shoes. for the accesories rima Buy a necklace with a white heart and a whit braclet with a whit and soft pink flower bead, "that's perfect!" utau said.

**Outside The Mall 10 minute later (Sorry to many Time skip..)**

"You sure You don't need a ride home?" utau Ask from her car. " No... I'll be Fine." I said than Go to the way to my House. I stop by the supermarket. God i'm Hungry! utau going to Eat ramen and since i don't like Ramen i 'm not joning her,After buying a sandwich and milk i continue walking home. " Rima - chan? what are you doing here this late?" I turn Back and saw HIM. yep. that's cross dresser which I hate but Lo- I mean Like the most. " Ehm... I just going Shopping with Utau.." I say. " This late?" He ask Again. " Kind... of.." I don't know what to say. " Can I walk you home mashiro san?" Nagi ! I JUST CALLED HIM NAGI? oh what ever!

"Sure.."

**Nagi's POV.**

"sure.." She said. "c'mon then.." I said then walk beside her to the way of her house. " Need a hand with that rima chan?" I ask pointing at her shopping bag. "eh! no..no/ it's fine.." she said. some how afraid. " Okay than.." I said. the rest of the walk was quiet.

"Thanks Nagi..." She say when whe arrive at her ! did she just called me Nagi? She just notice that and blush. she huriedly run back .. maybe it will be no that bad... one last thing i need to do is to ask her to be my partner to the ball... and that 'll be Hard...

**Arie -chan : when I made Half of the story i think is it to long? so i decided t make it two or three chapter instead.R&R PLEASE!**

**(NOTE: I made it in wordpad not microsoft word so i don't know how many word have i put. and sorry for the grammar.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arie-chan: next chappie...**

**Kusu kusu: Arie -chan doesn't own shugo chara or everything in it will be Rimahiko ksuksusksusu (Kusu -kusu's laugh)**

**Rima POV**

There's no school today and i glad there isn't so it'll give me time to think how to give him the chocolate. Damn! i'm confuse! what should i do. "you know there's no need to panick Rima chan" say kusu kusu. (sorry forgot to add chara in the last chapter) " it's not like you like him" she said with a huge grin. "KUSU KUSU!"I shout. " sorry rima chan!" she say than hide in her egg. " Like huh?" i mumbled. suddenly my handphone Rang. "moshi moshi?" i ask. "Rima -chan! it's amu! let's go out with the other!"said amu. " where to?" i ask, "mall.." Amu said evilly. "the boys?" i ask. " they don't know. but they foud out soon enough!" she said. " great! i'm in!" i said. " kay meet us at utau's house at 2 utau 's diriving so none of the boy will be able to go out of the car." she explain, when she hung up I grin evilly I quickly change my clothes a white tank top black jacket, a short jeans above a knee length sock with red and a black stripes also a black boots

I was infornt of Utau house when someone hugs me from behind. "RIMA CHII!" yaya shout. "yaya.." I mumbled. "sorry Rima -chi." yaya said. " where 're the other?" i ask, " inside... i think..." yaya said. we then knock on utau's door. then She opened the door. "since everyone's here lets go!" utau said. " hey utau! you haven't told me where are we going!" Kukai shout. utau come near him than whisper "somewhere you like kukai... don't worry..."she said sweetly. kukai blushed. " NOW LET'S GOO!" every girl shout. we enter utau car then she drive. " Utau-chan... this is the way to the..." Nagi said, wait! why am i calling him nagi? " OH NO FREACKIN WAY! YOU GUYS NOT GONNA GO TO THE MALL RIGHT?" ikuto shout. " well you're kind of smart for once ikuto..."utau said. "Oh damn!" shout kukai. kairi was about to speak up but than yaya look at him with puppy face. "Fine than yaya..." he said. "WHAT?" Kukai scream. "you agreed with them?" shout ikuto. "Ikuto... please?" amu beg. " Fine!argh!" He says give in.I just giggle. "Kukai... why don't you want to go with me?" Utau ask with the face she almost cry. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT GEE UTAU!" he shout. "i still don't agree yo know.." purple head say. every girl (except utau who look from the mirror.) look at me. " Nagi... pleaaasssee?" I 's a faint blush in his cheek.. "fi..fine!gee" he says. i smile widely.

we arrived at the mall and as soon as we inside the mall the boys sigh. "alrighty then! let's divide to team shall we?"utau say. " me and kukai. ikuto with with kairi. and rima with meet back here at 4!"she continue. I sigh. "well it's not like you not to argue pair up with nagi rima. and you actualy beg him in the car."amu whisper and than wink.I blush. " well how bout you than? you look like have ikuto under control" i whisper back. she then turn tomato and i leave her. "c'mon purple head!" i call for him. "sure sure!"he said than follow me.

**1 hour later **

"ehm... Rima -chan.. aren't this too much?" that purple head ask. " what? don't tell me your tired allready..?" I say. " alright... but can we at least have a little tea?" he whined. "fine fine!" I say than we go to a near cafe. "rima -chan i want to ask you something..." he say after The waiter bring our drink " what?" I ask cold ly. "w-will you go to the ball with me?" he ask. there's a faint blush on his cheeks. My cheeks blush bright red. "ehm... well.. since I haven't got any partner why not..." i say. his smile grew. and that make me blush more

**Nagi POV**

She say yes! She say yes! my eyes grew wide. "ah! it's 4 already c'mon or utau'll grew furious at us." She say. we huriedly finish our drink than stand up " great job dude! you just need to confess to her at the ball!" Rythim whispered at me. " shut up.." i whisper back. we were walking back when i remembered something. "um.. rima -chan. can i pick you at 6?" I ask. "ehm!" she nod with a small smile on her face. "c'mon now Nagi let me bring dome of that." she say. " no it' fine." I refuse. " fine but hurry up already!" she say. suddenly a headphone is on my shoulder. oh damn you rythim!

**Rima POV**

suddenly there's a head phone on his shoulder. oh no.. and the next i knew he carry me bridal style and he run really fast "Rythim!" I shout. before I know we already at the place. and the headphone gone. "RYTHIMMM!" i and nagi both shout when the other that already arrive just look confuse. "what happen between you two?" Amu ask. "NOTHING!" we shout together. "c'mon now! isn't it time to go home?"ask yaya. " yeah. we have to get ready for the ball." amu continue. "yeah c'mon!" yaya shout

**Rima 's home**

it's 5.40 when I done at the bath i huriedly wear my dress.i tied my hair in ponytail and wear make up. when I'm finish it's about 5.45. I use my bracelet and necklace too than take my white bag.i ran downstair. My parent are in the kitchen. arguing as TONG! suddenly the bell rang. i was still at the stair. i look my mother is opening the door. her face look really this ain't be good. i huriedly run to the door.

"who are you?" i hear my mom ask. " i'm nagihiko. rima's friend, i'm here to take her to a ball." nagi said. " oh sorry but rima is not allowed to go out at night." my momo said. " but mom!" i shout from behind. "SILENCE RIMA! DO YOU WANT TO GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN?" my mom shout. " I DONT CARE I'M GOING!" i shout than run outside. dragging Nagi with me. "Rima -chan..."he called when i stop running. "is it alright?" he continue. " it's fine.. don't worry..." i said with a small smile " okay let's go then.." he say than hold my hand and started to walk.

**At the POV.**

they arrive at the ball tha gym is full with black red and blue light. "RIMA CHI!" yaya shout. "yaya... i..c..a...nt...bri...ef..." Rima say. "so.. rima-chan have you give him the chocolate yet?" she whispered when nagi go to kukai and the other boy. " no. but i bring it,," Rima whispered. suddenly a song play. "bye rima -chi! yaya want's to dance with kairi!" yaya said than run of. " rima.." rima turn to her there. "May i have this dance?" he ask. rima nod. she can feel her cheek blush. they walk to the dance floor and rima put her hand at his neck while he put his hand at her waist. " rima.. I have something to say..." nagi said. there's a blush on his face. " yes? what it is?" Rima ask. "i... rima i Iove you..." he whispered. rima eyes shot wide open. " i know you hate me... but i love you since the first i saw you... you're cute... outside and inside... and even tough you're cold have a warm side to.. rima i trully love you. would you go out with me?" he say. rima release her hand from his neck. so did nagi. she put her hand inside her bag than pull a box with a ribbon warp around it. " Nagi.. I love you too... happy Valentine day.." rima say. she opened the box than crack the chocolate a little. than she put it on nagi's mouth. " it's delicious rima chan.." he whispered when he already ate the chocolate.

**Arie-chan : well that's it.**

**Review~**

**Amutoluver1 : thanks! and yea.. i'll try download it.**

**Riri-chi: thank you so much for your advice! and yep that one long review**


End file.
